Yu-Gi-Oh! RE: Book 1 - REsolve
by EviIPaladin
Summary: As Duel Monsters becomes the next big thing in the world, a group of students at the newly founded Duel Academy find themselves at the center of something far larger than any of them had believed possible! Will they struggle through using their brave REsolve? Purely original characters in a modified version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 'verse.
1. Preface

**Greetings children!**

So here I am. Again. Hopefully I won't flake out this time. Now I know this is my first foray into Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, but I'm hoping that this will still be an acceptable offering. But first, I should lay down some of the ground rules about this...

1) This will not feature characters from the anime/manga. It is a fanfiction in the sense it uses Duel Monsters (the children's card game) as:

*A framing device

*A plot device

*And a flotation device

The characters will be original, as will the plot and background, but some locations and the actual cards are proper. Well, a few made-up cards or something might happen eventually. I think so.

2) All the duels are going to actually happen. I will include a recording of them at the end of the chapters in which they occur. The way it'll work is it will be three duels with the most interesting and heated duel being the canon one.

3) All chapters will be done from the view of a different character. Note that this does not mean each character is only a chapter centric character once; I will be likely focusing on a handful of 'main' protagonists.

4) I appreciate constructive criticism over praise so if you notice any bits which are written poorly, leave a comment on how you might suggest I can improve.

5) I will be aiming to hit a chapter a week but it depends on my work schedule and many other things. Don't hesitate to bother me if I haven't posted in a week, though.

Well, that's that out of the way. I hope you enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh! REsolve. Part one of hopefully many.

Sincerely,

Evii


	2. Prologue - A Revelation

**Prologue: A Revelation - Jamie Henderson**

Jamie smiled as he observed the first holographic duel beginning. It was the start of a new era, that the world would know he started. I mean, he didn't invent Duel Monsters. No, that honour went to a bunch of card designers a decade or so ago. And the rumour was that the game existed even before that, dating back to Ancient Egyptian times. Jamie wasn't sure about all that though.

The eccentric billionaire turned his attention back to the duel. Two of the scientists who had headed the project were given the honour of testing out the system. _Not that either of those two genii can truly appreciate it_... However, Jamie had to admit they looked like they were enjoying themselves. _Nothing brings your inner child back to the fore like giant holographic dinosaurs and dragons_. The two scientists were even using those specific kinds of monsters. But once again, they weren't dueling enthusiasts so they were bumbling their way through it.

_And yet_... Jamie couldn't take his eyes away. The holograms looked so magnificent. Ever since he managed to get the licence for the game, Jamie had plugged his fortune into making it huge. After all, he had grown up on the game and while it had seen some play, no one ever seemed to see it as more than a children's card game. But now?

The holograms were merely a part of the bigger picture. Jamie had started up a large professional tourney scene for the game. He created a network of support for professional play. Now, with the holograms up and running, the tournaments could become a viewer sport. After all, everyone had an inner child, whether they admitted to it or not. And, once again, dinosaurs and dragons.

As the two scientists deactivated the holographic discs on their arms, Jamie strolled down from the observatory deck to greet them. All three were smiling wide, with the hologram projectors on their wrists. Jamie admired the sleek crescent moon design of the hologram projector. The steel blue metal gave way to a glossy black pad which read the cards and fed the information through the computing system. Truly, a technological and an artistic marvel.

"As you can see," gestured the dinosaur user, a short young woman with hair red as a burning inferno. "The test units are fully operational. We have recorded a few other duels with some of our interns which show that the entire card list has been uploaded to our device's database."

Jamie nodded, happy to see that after a few glitches in the past, things were progressing fine. "I would definitely enjoy watching those, Dr. Fernandez, especially after seeing how much you two enjoyed it."

The second scientist, a slightly older man than Jaime and Dr. Fernandez with twinkling green eyes and a shiny skull, blushed a little. "You are far too kind, Mr. Jo-, I mean, Jamie. I cannot remember the last time I felt so excited for anything I've made in the past and I have you to thank for giving us the opportunity to make this a reality."

Dr. Fernandez nodded, her brown eyes shining in the dimly lit room. "Indeed. Though I have to ask, do you think this is a good business venture? I mean, surely the start up capital for this entire thing must be-"

"-well within my capabilities, Dr. Fernandez," finished Jamie, waving her concerns aside. "I've spent almost half my life dropping and picking up this game. I've known the creators for about half of that time. They were an odd bunch, and that's coming from me. But the other major trait I noticed about them was intelligence. They were incredibly smart and incredibly talented. After all, why else would I keep coming back to this for more than a decade?" He turned away for a moment, caught up in his own speech, once again. "Some more cynical than I would say that if something is good and fun, people will ignore it in favour of the dry and boring shoved down their throats..." He turned back, with a shrug and a rather stunned looking grin covering his face. "So I say, why not shove something good down their throats for a change, hmm? How long until we can start mass producing these babies, Dr. Larryn?"

The male scientist always found Jamie the most bizarre man he had ever met and would've loved to hand him over to some of his psychologist friends to try and find out just how the Bonkers Billionaire managed to operate. He could be making an off-hand smartass remark one moment, then grilling you for scientific specifics the next. "Well, according to our projections, we can have them ready and on the market in two months. We won't have a huge amount to sell right off the back but production should pick up once we've had more experience developing the devices."

"That reminds me... You mentioned that the discs had other features. Some examples, Dr. Larryn?"

Dr. Fernandez decided to reply since she and her team had been in charge of implementing some really useful yet peripheral features. "Well, we've decided on making a standard model which contains only the holographic chips and projectors and some basic computing software such as a notepad and a calculator. The deluxe model will be essentially wrist-mounted laptops, but with more specialized capabilities. For example, there will be a translator chip installed that will translate the user's speech into a plethora of different languages, while still maintaining accents and other speaker-specific properties."

Jamie nodded, clearly pleased with this. "Excellent work, you two. If you could send me the specifics later, that would be much appreciated. Now, I must get going; we are having a press conference to officially announce the things. Send me an urgent if it needs my immediate attention." The man strolled out, filled to the brim with energy. Soon he would be able to share his vision with the world. Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't work. Jamie chuckled. _Yeah, sure_.

As the limo pulled away to head towards the airport, Jamie casually checked his schedule and winced. _So many press conferences_... Well, the news had to get out somehow. Besides, he didn't want this to come off as a minor product with only one or two pieces about it; he wanted it to be the buzz of the world. The billionaire would not have this be a fad that burnt out shortly. Soon, the rest of the infrastructure for the game's success would be in place. And then, the world would fall in love with the game as he had, all those years ago.

This would be his legacy. Gazing at the disc, he smiled, having finally deemed a name good enough for the dueling aide. _I shall reveal the Revelation_.


End file.
